The heart Of a parent
by BellRurunei
Summary: This is a story based on the headcannon that Norway is Canada’s (Vinlands) father. Will Norway be able to handle seeing the aura that incases Canada? Will Canade ever know of his father?
1. Pain

The meeting oh the meeting. You know the one. It's loud and full of conflicts and not getting things done. And that is what was happening now. Norway was about at wits end with the other nations. He had just had to stop Denmark from putting glitter bombs underneath France and England's seats while they were fighting. But Denmark he could handle. He could understand that the Dane was bored out of his mind and immature but as far as why everyone else acting..well that was a completely different story.

France and England never stopped fighting. Norway glanced over at their equally loud but for different reasons once young charge, America. He was acting even more childishly than Denmark had by just opening his mouth and yelling stupid things at the drop of a hat. It had taken Norway a bit to understand why the superpower would act like this seemingly randomly. But Norway noticing how Alfred would glance back at the nations fighting with a pained look, Norway knew it was a coping mechanism that the boy had probably developed long ago. He shrugged why did he even care about the so called, Family. It wasn't his business but it was awkward for everyone when the old empires fought. He heard Germany's voice call for a break for everyone. He sighed as he watched Denmark run out of the room yelling he had to use the restroom right now.

France and England had just stopped yelling at each other and were pointedly ignoring the other. Finland had who had been sitting next to him put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Nor..you good. You have been staring at those two for awhile." He asked.

"I am fine." Norway answered. He felt a bit embarrassed he hadn't realized he had been staring.

"You know those two always fight. It lucky they have been able to make up so much." Finland started going on about how the nations need to be more respectful of each other.

Norway resumed watching his head wondering why he still was but his heart he could feel it as if he was missing something a piece to the puzzle of France and England.

"And just imagine what all that intense fighting could have effected their boys.."

"Boys?" Norway cut Finland off.

"Um Yes you know America and Canada?" Finland said.

'Canada. Canada? Canada!' Norway thought realizing. He looked closely and there in what he had thought was a empty chair he found it a tuff of curly golden hair tucked between France and England. His head kept telling him to look away. That he shouldn't be looking at the often forgotten nation, his heart burned. The boy in front of him looked awfully sad and defeated. Norway could feel the aura surrounding him.

"He is so sad." Norway to any other would have sounded monotone and uncaring but he had forgotten that this was Finland he was talking to the master of picking up tiny tone changes.

Finland noticed an utter heart ache in Norway's voice.

"Nor are you okay. Why are you..." He didn't get to finish Norway had just stood and left the room.

Leaving Finland worried and confused.

"Berwald I will be right back". The Fin whispered leaving quietly after the Swede nodded.

Norway had found an empty office room to slowly panic. Norway could feel his heart pounding even though his forced his body to remain calm sliding down the back wall and clutching his chest. His mind was racing. 'He is so sad and I can see it oh Please No it's my fault.' He had almost gotten enough handle on making sure he didn't cry but then Finland burst in in a worried frenzy,

"Norway??" Finland ran into another office room looking for his dear friend this time he had gotten the right one. When he came in he was just in time to see not one or two but three tears roll down Norway's face.

"Norway what's wrong" Finland nurturing instincts kicked in as he knelt down next to Norway.

Norway shivered trying to stop the emotions stirring. The magic he had felt was eating at his heart and so was intense guilt.

"I am so sorry." Was all He could muster the shivers got worse.

Finland saw was the blood that had started dripping out of Norway's nose.

That was when Finland started panicking. Norway should not be bleeding like that it meant something magically was happening to him in not a good way.

The last time Norway nose bleeding like that was when he had been trying to suppress his magic in the freaking Middle Ages. Finland and the others knew it was a terrible idea so they had an intervention telling Norway that it was okay if he saw the old gods or felt and saw others people's souls.

"Norway why are you trying to suppress it? I thought we were finally through all this." Finland was near tears. "You need to let go right now it's hurting you. You will have an aneurysm if you don't."

Norway shook his head. "I can't..please... I don't want too know. I sorry please Fin...please"

Finland grasped Norway's hands

As he watched more blood, this time dripping out over Norway's ears.

"Norway you have to. What are you trying to hide from. Please...Norge you have to." Finland was crying now trying to sooth Norway tense back muscles hoping it would make it easier for the nation to let out the magic building up in his soul.

"I can't. It's my fault. All my fault I left him I don't want to know all the pain I caused." Norway couldn't do it but the white hot pain in his chest and head told him that if he didn't he would have a seizure.

Finland gripped Norway hand again hard. "Please Norge you need to release it right now I can see it just building up."

Norway back arched and he just couldn't take the pain. He had to let go. He tried to reason his way out of the fear. 'It just Fin it just Fin he has never judged me why now'

He breathed out and flicked his hand the door slammed shut and let the memories explode around him.

He slumped against the wall clutching Finland's hand so hard the Fin thought it might break.

Finland looked around the room it was no longer an office room but a forest strong and wide. Finland knew that whatever Norway was hiding from this was a memory of a part of it. He looked around afraid of what he might see instead he came nose to nose with a slightly younger Norway. He jumped back.

"It's a memory it's my memory no one can see us." Present day Norway said his voice sounded ill.

Finland sat down, "Am I suppose to be seeing this.?"

"No. But I can't watch this alone. I can't" Norway began to watch his younger self and Finland watched as well.

Norway was wrapped in thick furs but looked cold anyway. He had been out there for hours lost in the middle of a forest he didn't know. He was clutching a bundle. Tight to himself.

It took Finland about two minutes to realize that the bundle was moving.

"Shh its okay little one. We are almost there. You will be warm and safe I promise." Past Norway whispered to the baby in his arms. But it was clear the Viking was lost. The baby was so small with two little white curls sticking out the blanket he was wrapped in he babbled grumpy and obviously cold. Norway tried to walk on but the snow around them was so thick and hiding underneath it was a tree root. He feel. Trying to keep the baby safe he landed on his back.

The child started to cry obviously jarred but not hurt except for the cold that had invaded both of them. Norway was breathing hard wanting to get back up but so tired so so tired. He snuggled the child against his chest.

"It okay I just need to breathe a bit. We shall get back to the village soon Vinland I promise." Norway said he wasn't shivering even in the cold.

'Frostbite". Was all Finland could think trying to remember the history of Vinland.

Vinland was obviously still shivering but when the baby saw Norway closed his eyes slightly he cried even louder. That woke Norway's up The Nordic sat up trying to quiet the baby.

"It's okay please Vinland you must be quiet or" THWANG. An green clad arrow hit a tree. "No!" Norway breathed. Vinland gripped Norway's chest harder.

"You cannot keep running Norway." A distinctively British voice rang out.

"Oui. You must give him back to us now" another voice this time French.

Norway stood backing up against a tree as the forest revealed two empires France and England.

Norway felt their auras red and angry and green and envy.

"No you can't you promised I could stay you promised." Norway shook his head his heart racing.

"Norway he is not yours he is ours. We let you stay because you promised you wouldn't mess with his upbringing. You did trying get him to speak that language of yours." England said tauntingly.

"I will not have Canada's first words be so barbaric." France said angry.

Norway clutched Vinland tightly, "He is mine. I am his Father...I will not let you just take him. Please France...England he is my baby..Please!" Norway cried. England approached the Nordic.

"You know you can't beat us your people aren't even here any longer. You tired and cold You need to go back home Norway and you are not taking him with you." England held out his arms for the baby. Norway shook his head backwardly pressing against the tree.

England narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Norway shoulders trying to loosen Norway arms around the tiny bundle. France quickly dived in and grabbed Canada.

"No!" Norway pushed at England's arms.

"France run back to camp you know where it is." England kept his eyes locked with Norway's.

France nodded and ran taking Vinland with him.

Norway screamed and pushed as England kept him pinned to the tree.

"No nooo please you can't please." He felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He looked up in surprise. England had slapped him.

"Good I have your attention. Norway you listen to me right now. You forget about him. You are not allowed to even look at Canada ever again do you understand. If you do I swear I will put every ounce of the British navy against you. And it won't just be on you I will attack Iceland. I will attack Denmark. You think I am afraid of Finland or Sweden. Ha Canada is the only thing keeping France from attacking me so you will not contact him ever again you understand." England finished glaring.

Norway was livid clutching his chest reaching out in the direction were France had run. "Vinland no please England. Please he is my baby please" he had actually let tears steam down his face they froze in the cold air.

"Do you understand." England said threateningly. He placed his forearm in Norway's neck adding pressure. "You try and get him back I will take all of them. I will kill your people. Norway you need to be responsible your people. Denmark's people."

Norway made a horrible chocking noise.

"Do you Un Der Stand". England prompted.

Norway shivered crying freely he couldn't let citizens die. Even if it tore him apart. "Yes please yes I understand"

"And do you agree with my proposal."

Norway looked up guilt protruding from his face. "Yes I...I..do"

England released him allowing the Nordic to slid into the snow. He looked down.

"I will send some guards to get you on a boat home but I think you can handle a night out here." He shrugged "It probably reminds you of home."

Norway didn't respond staring blankly into the snow.

England shrugged again and walked away.

Norway collapsed into the snow. He couldn't breathe. He let out a whispered "Vinland" before he passed out.

Finland face was full of tears as the scene changed back to the meeting this morning. Finland remembered what had happened Norway staring at the two fighting nations. But this time Finland saw what Norway saw. England's in a green envious aura fighting with France's passionate angry red on. And between them. A blue grey sad and neglected aura wrapped around Canada like a glove. The memories ended leaving Norway exhausted and sobbing on the floor. Finland sobbing as well cradled his friend.

"I should of fought I should have fought harder." Norway sobbed, "You saw it right I have ever seen an aura that sad and lonely and and."

"Shh Norge you need to breathe." Finland cried. He quickly claimed himself down and tried to have Norway breathe with him.

"Come on in for eight pause for four out for four. You can do it" Finland instructed.

Norway followed along and Finland could see the nation's icy shell starting to come back.

"I am sorry Fin I am so sorry" Norway whispered.

"It not your fault." Finland said 'but I know exactly whose fault it is and trust me I will release every weapon I have on them' he thought.

"Norway we are gonna fix this. We are going to first tell the others and then and then we are going to get your son back no matter what" Finland said Norway could feel Finland righteous anger.

"Okay..okay" Norway said feeling his eyes start to close as Finland slowly rocked him back and forth.


	2. SnowDreams

The meeting finished without Norway there. Finland had made a quick excuse for him as he was still sleeping in the abandoned office room. He had sat back down next to Sweden and let the meeting run by with occasional glances at the almost invisible Canada in the corner.

Now Sweden had started to worry. Finland was acting a bit strange and nervous so when Fin told him to grab the others and meet in a random office room he had quickly complied.

Finland made his way back to the room that held Norway, who was now awake. The only sign that the nation was an the verge of an emotional breakdown was his face being paler than ever Finland had seen him.

"Norge I grabbed the others. They are going to meet us here."

Norway only nodded.

Finland sighed resting his hand on Norway's shoulder.

"We have to decide how to tell them all of this no doubt they are going to be confused. And probably upset. I can handle Sweden but Denmark might try and run out and try and carry Canada away from uh those two." Finland was to angry to speak their names. To be honest with himself he really wouldn't blame Denmark for doing something like picking Canada up and holding him forever. He had almost done the same but of course he had impeccable impulse control which Denmark definitely didn't have.

He could see Norway mind was racing the nation always would grab at his chest when he was thinking.

"Can We tell them together? I don't think I can start the conversation." Norway said his voice as monotone as possible.

"Of course we can but there are going to be quite a few questions. I will probably be asking a lot of them Norge." Finland said.

Norway posture sunk down.

"Okay"

There was a soft firm knock at door.

It was opened by Sweden. The other Nordics entered.

"What is up Fin. You wanted to talk." Denmark loud confident voice rang out as he jumped in front of Sweden.

"Norge. We were looking for you." He said.

He ran up to Norway but slowed when he saw the pale coloring.

"Hey are you...?"

"No". Norway said clipped.

Finland grabbed Denmark's arm and practically forced the Dane to sit in one of the chairs.

"Okay everyone has probably figured out that this is about Norway here. But I need you to sit down okay." He announced.

Denmark looked confused.

Iceland looked worried.

Sweden looked confused and worried at the same time. They all took their seats. Their eyes all on Norway. The Nordic looked terrified of what he was about to say.

"Um Fin. It might be easier to show them."

"You really want to watch that all again?" Finland said he eyes flashing in concern. Even he didn't want to see the horrible memory again.

"No I have a different one a happy one. I never been brave enough to go through it again but you all are here so I mean maybe it will be easier and it is a happy memory". Norway's voice felt sore he hadn't spoken this much since the 20s.

Denmark knew that Norway could show peoples memory but never had he seen The nation show them any of his own. "Norge What going on?" He asked.

"Just...um..let me show you." Norway said as he closed his eyes magic filled the room. Finland noticed it was much calmer than before and again they were thrust into a forest but this time they were also surrounded by moleskin huts.

A younger Norway was standing in front of one such hut.

Sweden noticed that the younger Norway look more nervous than he had ever seen him.

Norway was again wearing old Viking clothes but he also had a pale blue earring on as he paced it would float back and forth. A woman came out of the tent she wore what looked like native American clothing fluffy fur surrounded her.

" You are worrying to much. My friend" the woman said

Norway looked up at her.

"Is she okay in there. I heard yells." Norway had almost run into the tent when heard the horrible sounds.

"Life is loud when it comes into world. But I believe it is time for you too enter into that noise now" the woman put her hand on Norway's shoulder. "You look so worried but this is a joyous day?"

Norway glanced into the woman's eyes. "You do not know me. But there are two lives in that tent and once I enter. It will mean something wonderful and something horrible" He said.

"Yes. My dear Foreigner. I do not know who you are or why the north winds brought such strangers here but I know things. Legends of persons who are more that what you see. May I ask if you are more than you seem?" The woman asked.

"I am and so is she." He gestured towards the tent.

"Ah I understand. You can worry about the horrible later but tonight I believe you must cherish the wonderful." The woman whispered.

Norway swallowed nodded to the kind woman and entered the tent. This reveled another native woman laying in a nest of furs holding a child. The child Finland recognized as Vinland.

"Lindane." Norway rushed over to the two. The woman or Lindane reached an arm out as the Nordic reached her. The two embraced.

The Nordics watching let out a gasp as they watched Norway tenderly kiss the woman.

"I could barely wait out there. Are you okay safe?" Norway said brushing a piece of long hair out of the the woman's face. Lindane smile it was an exhausted joyous smile.

"I am fine my love. But look.." she gestured at the child asleep at her side. "This is your son." She smiled as she Norway's face light up with a mixture of fear, love and intense joy.

"He...he is beautiful." He breathed.

"Like his father. You wish to hold him?" She asked.

Norway give her a small nod staring at the small baby. She gently placed the baby into Norway's arms. Norway held him as if the child was glass.

"He is so small." He looked up at Lindane.

"That is true." Lindane rested back into the pile of blankets.

The other Nordics glanced at the Norway Of now. It looked as if he was trying to stop the memory. Finland placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Norway are you?"

The nation eyes looked tired.

"I can't stop it from finishing. I wanted to stop at the happy part." Norway had tried but his emotions were to strong if He stopped the memory now it would make him suppress the magic and they all knew how that would go.

"It's okay we can handle it. Denmark reached out and wrapped Norway in his arm. So they looked back on the memory.

Past Norway was now next to Lindane holding her as she held Vinland.

"Norway my love. Promise me something." She said her voice floating around the room.

"Anything." He answered barley hiding the tears that were springing in his eyes.

"He is but a child. I know your people are leaving this land. You can't take Vinland with you. He won't survive being away from this land. But you my love you are a grown nation it would make you weaken but you could potentially stay here as long as you need to. I can feel myself slipping. My connection is slipping. He is this land's nation now. Please my love protect him at least until he can protect him self." Her voice cracked and she hugged Vinland closer.

Norway was crying now he knew it wouldn't be long for the three lives in the tent became two.

"I will..I won't leave him. I promise Lindane I promise." He kissed her forehead.

There in that tent Norway watched his love breathe her last. He picked Vinland up from her arms. He shook and his hands stroked her hair as he kissed her the last time.

The woman who had helped them walked in her hands covered her mouth in shock.

Norway stood a cold shield of neutral expression came over him.

"Give her a burial of your people." He said. He picked up the few belongings that they had brought when they left for help and walked out of the tent.

The memory faded again revealing the office room and the Nordics half of whom were crying. Norway just had a sad expression of remembrance and regret.

Denmark grabbed Norway's hand.

"What happened to the child Norge. What happened to Vinland?" His voice panicky.

"I can't do this.

Please Fin. Tell them I can't say it" Norway said guilt riddling in voice.

Finland looked down. "Vinland was taken away. It not your fault Norway. You couldn't have stopped them"

"Who w's it" Sweden asked his eyes for once scary because of anger and not misrepresented.

"France and England. They took him. They at first let me stay. They said that as long I didn't turn him against them I would be able to help take care of him. But...But I just was singing him a lullaby it was in My language and they they tried to kick me out. I just grabbed him ran but then.." Norway couldn't finish.

"They took Vinland away they threatened Norway..They hurt him" Finland finished for him a hint of anger crossed into the mans normally sweet voice. "Vinland became Canada" Finland added.

Denmark cursed. And Sweden stood up in shock. Iceland was still crying at the realization that he was probably an uncle.

"I am going to kill them." Denmark said is wasn't a threat but a promise. Norway had a defeated look on his face.

"You can't". He said. "I saw his aura Denmark it was so sad but there no denying Canada loves them." He sunk lower into the chair. "They are his family."

"No we are his family." Iceland remarked. "We will make him understand and then he won't be sad. Okay.?"

"Yes you are right about that Ice." Finland added. But I think for now we need to get him to trust us. He doesn't even know use well enough to just tell him out of the blue"

"You saw h's aura. H'w will he take 's tell'ng h'm?" Sweden asked Norway.

"Fin is right he need to trust us at least a little before we just tell him." Norway said, "His aura is so completely complicated that I am afraid of want he will do."

"I can get him to hangout with us. I friends with Alfred so I just invite him to go get dinner or something with us." Denmark said more focused now that he had a goal.

So the Nordics stood and left ready to go back to the hotel. Norway stayed behind for a moment leaning back in the chair.

"I w'll be right back." Sweden said as he slipped back into the room with Norway.

Norway looked up at him in surprise.

"Sweden?!"

"I need to say someth'ng" Sweden declared.

"Huh?"

"No more h'ding things from us." He commanded. "I don't th'nk Finland's heart could handle any m're secrets. That said. I know you're probably scared so. If you need to t'lk I am here. I won't freak out. And I'll just l'sten."

Norway looked up at him. Seeing the Swede's aura a blazing yellow of worry and honesty. He swallowed

"Okay yeah of course." He said.

With a determined nod the tall man swept out of the room.


	3. Paper

Denmark stood waiting in the lobby of the hotel. He knew Canada and his family were staying in the same hotel as everyone else. All the nations usually liked to be in the same inn when having to go to meetings. Denmark was never one to stay still long especially if he was nervous so he kept shifting on the little chair as he watched for a certain bear.

He knew Canada was a hard person to find but the nation's Bear was easily spottable.

Canada on the other hand had no idea he was being looked for by a Dane. Currently, he was in his room trying to ignore his previous guardian's fight in the room next door. He hugged his trusty bear closer. "Why do they have to fight every meeting?" He let out a small groan.

"Who?" His bear's question rang out.

"France and England are fighting again. Why am I even upset I should expect this by now." Canada deep down knew why he was upset. He had been hoping to have some nice one on one family time with France and England. When meetings like this were held in America, his brother was too busy to entertain guests so France and England would devote some of their attention on him. Even if he wasn't a colony anymore, he just wanted them to actually talk to him for once instead of talking no complaining about how he was raised by the other all of the time.

England would complain that he was to much like France and France would complain he was to much like England. No one ever wondered how he was. And quite frankly he didn't even know how he was. He could barely tell if he was happy or sad he just felt numb and tired all the time. His country was doing fine everything was fine but he wasn't. He just felt gray maybe it was because he had never been noticed or that he only ever talked with a bear or maybe it was just the fighting that never stopped. Canada felt a hole in his heart a dark space that never filled just kept getting bigger. He stood maybe he just needed to clear his head. A walk may help this awful mood.

Denmark had been watching for about thirty minutes and was just about to give up when he spotted the polar bear. He looked up and found the person that the animal was attached to.

"Hey Canada buddy how is life" he ran up to the boy and swung a arm around him.

Canada looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Denmark?"

"Yeah its me. I just finished my speech for tomorrow. So excited. How about you? Are you gonna get up on the stage." Denmark was trying to make conversation but the thought of 'The is Norge's kid omg omg' kept running through his head.

Canada had gotten over the initial shock that another country was talking to him other than his family.

"No I don't usually do speeches." Was all he could find to say.

"Aw that's to bad I bet you would rock at it." Denmark said joyously clapping to boy in the back.

"Um Denmark why are um why are you talking to me usually you hangout with America." Canada ask after getting back his breath.

"Oh yeah! Well I was thinking sense America is super busy right now, It would be fun to get to know his little bro you know. And so I am here to invite you to dinner with me and the Nordics." His grin was super big.

Canada looked even more shook.

"You want to me to go to dinner with you?"

"Of course you're cool. We like north bros or something" Denmark was desperately trying to keep in the big 'We are your family secret' but Canada was too shocked to notice the composer slip.

"You think I am cool?"

"Duh you're super cool"

"Thank you very much." Canada responded politely.

Denmark the opposite of polite bounced up and down and practically dragged Canada with him.

"Let's hurry the other Nordics are waiting."

Canada had to run to keep up and didn't notice Denmark including Canada as a Nordic.

But as he was dragged along he felt something slightly warm bubble up. 'Someone noticed me.' He thought.

And that is how Canada of all nations ended up at an IKEA with five Nordics and a mountain of meatballs.

Sweden was not as excited as he normally was when Finland said they should go to IKEA for dinner no the Swede felt more nervous than excited because sitting across from him was Norway's son. On a normal day Sweden could have eaten 30 orders of meat balls but right now he was barely making a dent in his food. Finland was much the same starting openly at the curly haired nation who was making conversation with Denmark about recycling.

Denmark was acting normal but his nervous eating habits clearly showed but the shear amount of food he had consumed was daring.

Iceland was sitting on Canada's other side quietly listening to the nation.

"And if we just found a good way to explain to people that recycling isn't as hard as it seems I think we can really make a dent in our pollution problems." Canada was not used to talking this much but it seemed that for one of the few times everyone at the table was staring at him. He was being noticed. It was almost to much so he did what he thought one should do if there were four people staring at you hanging on to very word which is to talk about something important. The fifth person was not staring openly at Canada. Norway seemed to be trying to not look at the nation. He was trying to look at anything else but Canada. The maple loving nation didn't notice this considering that his attention was on the four people completely entranced by him.

"So um that my two cents not much but." Canada said awkwardly.

"I think that it more than much it's a great idea Canada." Finland said smiling brightly.

"You h've gotten me on board th' need f'r culture change." Sweden added.

Iceland and Denmark didn't add anything but did nod happily.

Finland noticed an opportunity, "Norway what do you think?" He prompted.

Norway straightened stiffly at the sudden question.

"I..well its all good stuff but how will you pull it off?" He had to quickly control his composure.

"Oh well that's the hard part. I mean I could make flyers and posters but..." Canada looked down at his hands.

"What is wrong?" Norway asked earnestly.

"I have tried something like that before but no one noticed me so they never grabbed a flyer." Canada grasped the edge on his shirt awkwardly.

Norway felt an overwhelming urge to jump up from the table and hug the boy. He stared as the blue aura go even more grey.

"I could.. I mean... We could help you." Norway offered. He even allowed some of his pent up emotion show through as he gave Canada a small, cheerful smile.

"Really.!" Canada's voice was small but hopeful.

"Of course." Norway nodded he had a rule to not go back on promises.

"It would so awesome!!!" Denmark called out.

"I will help as well." Iceland said.

Finland and Sweden nodded.

"Thank you so much." Canada looked so happy and still confused on why the Nordics were noticing him for the first time.

Finland couldn't take the emotion anymore and ran and gave Canada a hug.

"Welcome to the Nordics." He whispered. Canada nearly melted right there. He hadn't had many hugs. He felt so warm. He didn't quite get why Finland had tears in his eyes when he pulled away.

"Don't worry about Fin. He gets emotional super quick." Denmark laughed it off. Canada smiled

"That's okay I think it's sweet". He said quietly standing up. "I better head back to the hotel. France and England are probably worried by now." He didn't notice the others narrow their eyes angrily when he had mentioned France and England. He stood and bidded the Nordics a goodbye and turned to leave.

Norway stood as well. He grabbed Canada's arm.

"We should meet tomorrow to discuss the idea more concretely." He said as formally as he could.

Canada smiled,

"Okay That sounds good. I gave Iceland my number so text me the times." He answered.

"Good" Norway and others watched as the Canadian walked away.

Norway stared at the hand that he had grabbed Canada with.

"What are you thinking Norge.?" Denmark asked.

"Nothing." Norway said

"Now we know that's not true." Iceland chimed in.

"It's nothing just..." he swallowed "I That was the first time. Since they took him, that I had touched him. Did you see?"

"Of course we saw. You looked so happy Norway." Finland added.

"Yeah. But Fin his aura just got a second turned a pink. The pink was happy." He looked over at them. "He was happy for only a second but happy none the less."


	4. Syrup

The hotel's breakfast table was round and wooden and filled with food, but neither person sitting on it wanted to eat. It wasn't because they weren't hungry. It wasn't because they were angry or that they didn't like each other. The two at the table were simply too polite and awkward to start eating without the others present.

Canada leaned forward looking at the Icelandic Nordic in front of him. The air was so awkward. Canada had no idea why. Was it because Iceland didn't notice him? No. That couldn't be it because the Nordic was starting straight at him. Was Iceland shy. No. Canada knew what shy was and it wasn't what Iceland was acting like, Iceland was staring at him. Canada shivered it was like the Nordic was trying to read his mind or something.

"Are you cold?" Iceland asked to the point.

"Oh no just um can't wait to get started on the recycling thing." Canada tried to say.

"That's good." Iceland said simply.

Canada managed to give the Nordic a small smile.

The awkward silence followed them.

Silence silence silence silence silence SILENCE SILENCE.

Canada couldn't take it anymore he had to say something anything.

"Do you like maple syrup?" He blurted out and immediately regretted it. 'Nice going That was a stupid question', He thought.

Iceland got this strange look on his face somewhere between confusion and amusement.

"I have never had it." Iceland answered.

Now Canada's face looked horrified, "What do you put on pancakes then. It literally is the best food of the world."

Iceland looked even more confused,

"I thought it was a condiment and I put butter and sugar on pancakes."

Canada was aghast. There were very few things he got super passionate about. They included hockey, Tim Horton's and most importantly Maple Syrup.

He grabbed a plate of pancakes and plopped them down in front of Iceland.

"You are trying it right now." He said pouring an ungodly amount of maple syrup over the pancakes.

"Oh. If you insist. But I thought we were waiting for the others?" Iceland exclaimed.

"No time this injustice must be dealt with." Canada said.

Iceland looked down at the maple filled mess in-front of him.

Denmark had made him try worse and he probably do anything to make Norway's son like him. Canada was not the only one who felt awkward, but Iceland felt that way for different reasons.

All the Icelander could think about was that Canada was related to him and that Canada was so very young compared to him. Even though currently the Canadian had a very determined look on his face, Iceland knew that the boy didn't have a lot of confidence if only he could help. So Iceland did the only thing he could think of, he picked up a fork and took a bite.

"It is good." Was all he said. The smile that broke out one Canada's face was beautiful. Iceland nearly choked. It was the first real smile The Nordic had seen from the boy.

"Yes! I knew you would like it." Canada said.

"It different but not bad." Iceland tried to elaborate.

"So you like pancakes?" Canada asked trying to keep the conversation alive to avoid the awkwardness from again seeping in.

"Yes Norway used to make them for me." Iceland remembered that time. The time that he was small and still called Norway big brother.

"Hey I used to make them for America when we lived in the same house." Canada said. Iceland noticed a tone change in his nephews voice. It sounded almost sad.

"What happened?" He asked trying to sound gentle like how Finland says things kindly, but to him, it sounded more like a weird mix of Denmark's unabashed tactlessness and Norway's ice cold tone.

Canada blushed, "We grew up. America got bigger brighter and just didn't notice me anymore and of course the fighting with England didn't help." He looked down. "Part of life I guess." His voice seemed resigned.

"It is not right."

"What?" Canada asked.

"They shouldn't forget you like that. It is not right." Iceland said, "That is not how families should act" no matter how many fights Iceland would have with his brother he never would just forget him.

"Ah I know. Mine wasn't always like that just recently it's been getting worse." Canada felt a bit strange actually telling his problems to someone, but Iceland seemed to be a very good listener. "Sometimes I think they actually don't want me around you know. I mean I guess they are too busy fighting with each other. America and England fight. France and England fight there is never any calm with them." Canada rubbed his face, "I guess at some point I will just have to stop trying to talk to them." He was sad at that. He was always hoping for a better outcome, but it never came.

"Perhaps some time away from it will help." Iceland said.

"Huh".

"Well when ever Denmark and Norway get into it. I usually go stay with Finland and Sweden until it blows over." Iceland smiled slightly. "Sweden would make cinnamon rolls and We watch a movie and wait for the two to burst in and apologize for fighting. You could come stay with us, Nordics. I am sure Denmark and Norway wouldn't mind having you over and just chill until you feel like trying to spend time with the evil angry trinity." Iceland said simply.

Canada nearly burst out laughing at the 'Evil fighting Trinity.

"Maybe I will think about it." He said.

"Hey Ice my man are we ready to get this campaign on the road." Denmark yelled running up the the table with the other Nordics following after. "Awesome you bought food.!" He said as everyone took their seats.

Canada smiled as he watched Iceland quickly avoided Denmark who tried to ruffle his hair.

As he sat down it caught the Icelandic eye who gave him a cheerful wink. 'Maybe staying with them wouldn't be to bad.' He pondered.


	5. Viking

**This chapter contains some England bashing hopefully y'all don't mind**.

That morning, Norway felt extremely overwhelmed. He had woken up to three Nordics standing around his bed. It had nearly caused him a heart attack.

"Wha..how the hell did you get in here." He asked sitting up. Their auras were the normal colors. Sweden's claim yellow, Finland's ever joyous slightly disturbing pink, and Denmark's infuriating blazing orange seemed to all be united under some kind of synergy. This didn't often happen the three being of the same mind, but it usually some kind of awful idea about Norway expressing the emotions he felt out loud would came out of the three agreeing on something too closely. He could only wonder.

"Were is Iceland?"

"D'wn stairs w'th Canada." Sweden answered.

"Ice was cool enough to give us your room key." Denmark said.

"I told him he wasn't allowed to give you of all people my room key" Norway practically hissed.

"Well I am convincing." Finland interrupted before Denmark said something that would get him cursed by Norge again.

"Why? Fin what is going on?" Norway asked blowing some hair out of his face he hadn't even been given time to grab his hair clip.

"Well.." Finland seemed to be trying to think of someway to approach this.

"You need to t'lk to Vinland." Sweden said plainly.

"What!? I am already talking to him we are planning to make flyers about recycling." Norway argued.

"No Norge not about recycling. We are all doing that." Denmark added.

"We mean...We discussed it and we think that you need one on one time with him." Finland said, "You need to get to know him before we burst out of the gate with the relation thing."

Norway looked down. "But."

"Why are you against it Norge. You seem so happy when ever he looks at you" Denmark asked.

"Of course I am happy but." Norway really did not want to talk about it.

"But why?" Sweden asked.

"But What If...what if he doesn't like me. What if he hates me. What if he never talks to me again. What if...Gah"

Denmark had jumped on the bed and wrapped Norway in the biggest hug possible.

"Don't worry he is going to love you." He said.

Finland sat down and put an arm on Norway's shoulder.

"Don't worry about the what if's worry about the here nows. Norway it is your son down there. He needs you. You need to spend time with him. I don't think Canada has a hateful bone in his body. He just needs love and you already want to give it. So you are going done there you are sitting next to him and are going to take him to lunch." Finland said passionately. Behind him Sweden nodded firmly.

Norway pushed Denmark off of him.

"I guess you are right. We should probably get down there I am sure they are waiting for us. Now can you leave my room so I can get dressed." Norway said his voice back to its normal frozen tone, but the others could hear the hidden fear and determination in his voice.

Denmark jumped off the bed and started to follow Finland and Sweden out.

"Denmark wait." Norway said.

"What."

"Room key now." Norway held out his hand.

"Aww but Norge"Denmark whined.

"No room key now the last thing I need is a stupid prank in my room again." Norway stated.

"Fine". Denmark reluctantly handed the key to Norway and bounced out of the room.

Norway got out of bed and pulled on some proper clothes. As he was brushing his hair back to his normal position he stared into the mirror. 'I look awful' he thought. He looked like he hadn't slept right in days which was indeed true. 'Hopefully coffee will help.'

He said a quick prayer that lunch would go well today and left to catch up to the others.

———-

Finland watched as Denmark ran ahead as they walked down the hallway. The Dane had a passion for being the one to push the elevator button.

"Sweden when Norway and Canada go out for lunch. You don't mind if I skip out on handing out flyers?" He asked

Sweden seemed confused.

"Why?"

"There is certain Brit I need to have a conversation with." Finland said with an air of causal conversation that Sweden almost didn't notice the blinding rage underneath that sentence.

"No problem. I will m'ke sure Denmark doesn't foll'w

you." He said. Now a normal person may want to stop their 'wife' from starting a fight with a world power but Sweden wasn't normal person. He in fact was completely prepared to help Finland bury a body if he asked him to.

——

All of the Nordics gathered around Canada's computer as they made the flyers. The breakfast from the morning long gone as the group discussed how to go get the design printed. Iceland quietly pointed out a printer that stood in the corner. Denmark ever the one for pushing buttons practically stole the computer and ran over to it with Iceland following to make sure the Dane didn't break anything.

"Well That was fast." Norway said he looked at Canada who was currently looking at the spot his computer had occupied.

"Iceland will make sure nothing happens to it." He encouraged.

"Oh right I am not worried about the computer, but do you think the design is strong enough." Canada didn't quite know why he was asking Norway that, but for some reason he felt Norway's opinion was important.

"It very strong." Norway said. He watched as Iceland stopped Denmark from printing his own face. "It seems those two are going to take a while. Do you want to go get lunch and we can discuss it."

Norway was a bit proud of himself for that Segway.

"Oh sure. you think Sweden and Finland want to come." Canada asked.

Norway would have really liked it if they had come to take Canada's attention instead of him having to fill it, but one look at Sweden's firm stare he knew that that wasn't happening.

"I think they might want some alone time actually maybe it's better if we just go." He said.

"Oh okay." Canada said following Norway out.

——-

Sweden took one look around and noticed Finland had already quietly slipped out. He sighed as he went to help Iceland stopping Denmark from destroying hotel property.

He wondered if England would survive the accouter.

——-

The hotel halls were empty and long but Finland knew what room he was looking for. He came up to it and knocked. Annoyed British mumbling was heard from the other side.

"France I told you that I am not letting you back in here." England swung open the door revealing someone he was not expecting.

"Finland?" He said surprised.

"Hello England." Finland said still retaining a happy calm demeanor. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"Oh well come in then I got some tea on would you like some." England ever the gentleman offer.

Finland stepped in as England frantically was picking up a mess of French clothes from the floor.

"I hope you don't mind the mess. France is a absolute pig." England said

'Funny I was about to say the same thing about him.' Finland thought.

"Oh I don't mind." He stepped forward. Immediately, England could feel a change in the atmosphere to frigid cold fear. It ate at him.

"So what was it you wanted Finland." England felt a animalistic fear telling him to run away. He ignored it one does not run away from their guests.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you about Canada and Norway."

It clicked. England felt every alarm in his body going off. He looked into the rage filled eyes of the Nordic.

"You know." He said is voice reaching a high pitched squeal.

"Oh yes." Finland took another step forward. "Are you afraid?"

England mind was screaming yes god yes, but his pride didn't.

"No of course not." England said.

"Why?" Finland stepped closer.

"Because I am English I am not afraid of some silly Nordic country." He took a breath and unknowingly sealed his own fate. "If you are anything like Norway then there really isn't anything to afraid of."

"Is that so?" Finland had backed England into a corner.

He got very very close the the English mans face. "You are going to listen to very word I say. If you don't I will cut you down before you have a chance to even move." Finland voice a threatening calm.

"Okay of course of course." England nodded. He had just noticed the axe in Finland's hand.

"You threatened Norway. You took away his son. You are a dog. England you know that a failure of a empire."

England cringed. Finland knew how to push the right buttons.

"You ever and I mean ever touch Norway again then I swear I will rip out every bone in your body and hang them on my wall. If you ever try and separate Canada from him again I will kill you. You threaten one of us you threaten all of us. You told Norway you weren't afraid of me. Well You don't seem to remember the Middle Ages very much do you? You think you can just rip families apart? I will show you what I can do to you. We are going to tell Canada who he is and you just need to watch and see if he ever forgives you. I certainly can't. The only reason you're alive right now is because Canada loves you. Do you understand me." There is was at long last in the fire passion and power. England saw it the soul of the Vikings in Finland's steel gaze. All he could do was nod cowardly as Finland then swept out of the room leaving it cold.

England shivered this was problem. He needed to call France.


	6. Caramel

The cafe they found seemed promising. The walls were a nice bluebird color and the tables were some type of black wood. When Norway and Canada ordered food they were both happy to discover that the cups their caramel macchiatos came in was the nice big rounded kind.

Canada was feeling an emotion that felt a bit like surprise when he and Norway ordered the same drink and was currently over thinking if he should mention it or not.

"It nice to know you appreciate good coffee." Norway beat him to that particular topic.

Canada internally was thinking how much better the normally cold Norway had a better grasp at socializing than him, where as, Norway was simply grasping at threads trying to connect with the nation before him.

"Um yeah coffee is like super good although England thinks it not so um yea." Canada again berated himself. Why the in world would he bring that particular argument up to Norway of all people.

"Ah He has strong opinions." Norway had no idea how to react to Canada bringing England up but judging from the boy's aura, Canada was feeling conflicted.

Canada laughed, "Yeah that's for sure. But so the flyer you really think red was the right color, I know Denmark really liked it. Did you like it? I don't want to like stub anyone's ideas and Finland wanted green for that one part and."

"Hey." Norway interrupted.

"Huh." Canada said distracted from his worries.

"Calm yourself. They liked the flyer and no one was upset at all. Besides Fin is a bit colorblind so if he said he liked the green. He may of meant the red. Why are you so worried?" Norway had watched Canada as he had rambled on. The nation's aura would flip between emotions like a indecisive rabbit but all of the colors would have a strange dullness to them. It was as if Canada was not actually letting himself feel his own emotions.

Norway blinked could Canada actually do that? Well, he was his son and if anyone was good at suppressing emotions it would Norway's son.

"Yeah I guess it doesn't really matter. I wonder if France would like it. I mean he is into style and all that." Canada wondered.

Again Norway didn't really know how to talk about France or England it was just too many bad memories.

"Why are you worrying about them?" Norway knew the answer he could see it all woven in the tight knot of Canada's soul. He cared because he loved them. Because they raised him. Because Norway wasn't there.

"I Well. To be...honest I starting to think I should just give up on asking them for their opinion on anything I do. They just don't really care what I do anymore." Canada rested his chin in his hand. "Habit I guess. I keep hoping they will notice me for more than... Why I am telling you this. I doubt you want to hear this."

Norway felt an unbearable need to reach across the table an grasp Canada's hand. He refrained from doing so.

"I don't mind. I don't mind hearing your thoughts and worries." Norway gave Canada what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "You want more than what?"

"Well as long as you don't mind. I want to be more that just a pawn in their fights. They fight all the time and is like I end up in the middle as if they want me to choose between them. I know it's a different time and I definitely not a colony anymore but they still fight as if I still am. It's like they have never realized I grew up. I try so hard and they don't ever actually care. You know I told Iceland a bit of this. He said...man this is weird. He said I should come stay with you guys for a bit." Canada hugged his arms around his middle. "That is a stupid idea huh?"

Norway listened fighting the urge to cry and hug the nation, "It is not stupid. Nothing you say or think is stupid. You would be welcome to stay with us as for as long as you need" he said 'Staying forever would be fine by me' Norway thought.

Canada was quite frankly shocked. He wasn't used to this kind of kind attention. "You really wouldn't mind?" He didn't know what he was feeling a mix of happiness and worry.

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest." Norway encouraged. "Time away may help."

"Well I guess that's a plan then. But we should be getting back if Denmark and Iceland don't have the flyers printed by now they probably never will." Canada said finishing the rest of his macchiato.

"I agree." Norway allowed Canada to walk ahead of him. He watched the boy's aura a pink happy color yet frustratingly dull. This was amazing he never imagined that Canada would ask to stay with them. Norway reminded himself to thank Iceland later. Norway wiped his nose now bloody he knew that Finland would yell at him about suppressing magic but he knew that he couldn't let Canada see the memories that had resurfaced by talking to him, at least someday he would allow himself to go through the painful memories perhaps even with Canada next to him.

**sry for short chapter They a gonna be short for a few weeks because of finals**


	7. Flyers

Handing out flyers was not as easy as Denmark thought it would be. They had been out in the streets of New York and the people kept just passing them when they tried to give any out. Denmark wondered if he had become as invisible as Canada. He didn't like it so he started just shoving the flyers into peoples faces until Fin told him that it was a rude thing to do. He sighed with a heart ache was this what Canada felt like all the time. He looked over at the curly haired nation. Canada seemed actually to be enjoying just hanging out with them. Iceland and him seemed to have hit it off and they were actually getting some flyers into the hands of busy New Yorkers. Denmark glanced back over to Norway. The Nordic was watching Canada like a hawk as he absentmindedly gave out flyers.

"Hey Norge?"

"Hmm" Norway's attention went to him.

"How did your lunch go?"Denmark asked.

"Fine. We both like the same coffee and Vinland um Canada wants to stay with us for a while. You don't mind right? The others are already going to be at the house for the holidays so I think it would be nice to.."

"Yeah of course he can stay. Is he gonna stay for Christmas?" Denmark was excited. It would be a Christmas never to forget.

"I don't know. He may want to go back to them for that." Norway pondered the idea.

Denmark growled at the idea of Canada getting near France or England anytime soon.

"When are we gonna tell him?" He asked, "Keeping this a secret is so dam hard."

Norway crumpled up his last flyer. "I don't know. I can't keep seeing him and have him not know. But there are so many possibilities but we better do it before I explode." He said. "I don't want to scare him."

Denmark studied Norway. He didn't look good. His face was paler than normal and he standing as if he had a stomach ache. To most he probably looked fine, but Denmark knew exactly what was happening.

"How many memories are you suppressing?" Denmark asked.

Norway jumped with a start.

"You can tell? Don't tell Fin." He pleaded.

Denmark sighed and rubbed a tired hand across his face. "I won't." He knew that Finland's more mothering tendencies could get a bit much for Norway. "But this isn't good you know that right. Let's go inside okay." His suggestion sounding more like an order.

Norway tiredly nodded.

"Hey guys me and Norge are gunna head inside real quick. I'll find some more printer stuff for more flyers." Denmark grabbed Norway's arm and led him away ignoring Sweden's knowing gaze.

———

Finding another empty office meeting room was actually pretty easy. Denmark closed the door as Norway shakily sat down.

"So now what..?" Denmark came up to Norway and realized the guy was silently crying. "Norge?"

"Don't." Norway whispered, "Don't look at me like that."

Denmark looked down at the floor this was behavior he had seen before. "Norway. I am not scared of this. I am not scared of your magic none of us are. If you have things inside building up just let it go."

"I am." Norway whispered.

"What?" Denmark asked.

"I am terrified of this. I scared of my own magic. That is pathetic isn't it.." Norway hugged his arms. "I was seeing Canada's memories. I kept thinking about how much I missed and somehow ended up picking up some of his memories and that brought up my memories and I don't want to go through them anymore." Norway curled up in the office chair. "I don't want to see all of it again. Lindane remembering her was hard enough. And what happened with England. I am so scared. I don't know what to do. I am not ready for anyone to see them."

Denmark wrapped an arm around his friend. "Norge you don't have to show me but you have to let yourself feel them. If you don't you really will explode. You aren't pathetic." He blushed, "To be honest you are the bravest person i know."

Norway looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I can't show you not now but...can you stay?"

"Trust me Norge. I am not going anywhere." Denmark gripped Norway's shoulder as the Nordic relaxed. Denmark saw Norway's eyes glaze over. He knew that his friend was no longer here but in a world of emotion and memory. The Nordic was shaking sporadically and Denmark held him.

He heard a click at the door. It was Sweden.

"Hey." Denmark said not even looking at the tall man.

"H' all right?" Sweden asked.

"He will be. Just needs a couple minutes." Denmark responded.

"Finland and Iceland are up in the h'tel room. Vinland w'nt to bed." Sweden stated.

"You tell Fin that Norge having an episode?" Denmark asked.

"No. H' needs rest too. H' t'lked to England tod'y." Sweden said.

"England survive?" Denmark wondered.

"Yes." Was all Sweden said.

"I wish he hadn't." Denmark hugged the shaking Norway closer.

"Me too." Sweden said as he nodded to the Nordic and walked out of the room. "See you up sta'rs".

Denmark breathed out an all right as he watched Norway shutter at his own memories.


	8. Muscle

England was worried very very worried. He knew the Nordics had found out about the little Canada, Vinland issue. He angrily tapped his foot as he waited for France. Who cares about those Nordic countries if Norway had raised Vinland they would have had even more Viking problems than they already had. He huffed not that Canada wasn't already barbaric enough with France's influences. He knew that The boy couldn't know. He just couldn't. it would cause him a heart attack, no, Canada was to fragile to handle such a revelation. England ignored the fear in his chest he would not let this turn into a revolution kind of incident. France would not be able to handle it.

"Angleterre I have made it. Got all our bags and everything." Frances high energy voice entered the hallway.

"Good! You kept me waiting." England said as he rolled his eyes at France's flamboyant behavior.

"Let us get our darling Matthieu. And get out of here."

Ah yes that was the plan. The quick emergency plan to invite Matthew to England's house for the holidays and to leave before any Nordic could infect him with their knowledge.

He sighed and turned to knock on Canada's door.

——-

Canada looked exhausted but gave them a hopeful smile.

"Good morning what are you all doing here?"

England returned his smile with a tight British attempt at cheer.

"Well me and France are heading out but we were wondering if you would like to join us for the holidays early this year." He said with a relish.

For a moment Matthew looked shocked and maybe even happy but then he remembered.

"Oh I can't I promised it would go to Denmark's house before Christmas but I can't wait to see you guys at Al's party." He said.

England grin tightened into a frown.

"But Matthieu we really want you to come. Why do you even want to go to those nations homes. You don't even know them." France said reaching out and grabbing Canada's shoulder.

"I...Well.. you see. They are my friends and."

"Why would you want to be friends with them!?" France look over to England with a plea for him to back him up.

"Yes you know they barely have ever noticed you. You should just come with us and everything will be fine." England added.

"They probably won't miss you anyway." France preened.

"But I.." Canada tried to intervene.

"This is your fault. You know that England. Trying to make friends with people who don't like you." France seemed more angry than Canada had ever seen him.

"But they do like me.?" Canada whispered watching the two began a whole new fight.

"STOP." A voice rang out coming up between them.

Canada looked up to see a wall of Swedish muscle in front of him.

France and England stared at the giant.

"Canada already sa'd no." Sweden hammered. "H' is st'ying with us. S' get out of here. B'fore I call Finland. You d'nt want to see h'm again do ya England."

He then gently grabbed Canada's arm and led him away. "Com' on.."

England watched as the two left.

"France."

"Yes Angleterre."

"We are screwed." He finished.

———-

Canada was in a complete confused state. His brain wasn't quite realizing what had just happened. He had know idea how he ended up in Sweden's and Finland's empty hotel room.

Sweden crouched down next to him.

"You ok?" He asked.

Canada looked into concerned blue eyes. He felt so weird and defeated just so tired.

"I...no." Canada gripped the strings on his red hoodie. "I don't think I have been okay for a long time." He sniffed.

Sweden just gazed at him curiously.

"I have been wanting to spend time with them this whole week. And when they finally notice me it ends in a fight every time." Canada just couldn't take it anymore. "Just what the hell is wrong with me. What am I doing wrong?" He saw Sweden handing him a tissue. Funny, he didn't realize he had started crying. "It feels like I have living in just a grey void and I can't ever get out. I want to talk to Alfred but he is way too busy making sure World War III doesn't end up happening. All I have done this week is probably be annoying to all you Nordics and..I just so not okay." He brought his knees to his chest and Sweden's heart lurched. Canada looked so much like a young Norway at that moment. Sweden reached around and wrapped Canada in a hug.

Canada turned red. It was an awkward time getting a hug from the Swede but it was also warmer than he had felt in a long time.

"You ar' not ev'r annoy'ng." Sweden said. "You ar' so loved. You h've no idea."

Canada just buried his head in Sweden's sweater.

"I don't feel loved. I just feel used." He cried.

Sweden's arms tightened as he heard the door open behind him. It was Finland.

"What going on oh!" Finland saw Canada crying. He ran over to them. And surrounded Canada with another pair of arms.

"Berwald what happened" there was a dangerous edge to Finland voice. Sweden just glanced at Canada listening to his sobs lessening. "Th'y were fighting in front of h'm again. It was bad. I g't involved."

"He didn't get hurt. Did they hurt him?" Finland started rubbing circles on Canada's back he whispered soothing words to the nation.

"N't physically. Just h's heart." Sweden murmured.

Finland looked Sweden in the eye still cradling a now asleep Canada.

"This ends now. Go get Norway."

Sweden nodded leaving Finland watching Canada's tired form.


	9. Home

Norway knew something was wrong as soon as Sweden burst through the door. The Swede's aura was a bright worried and stressed out purple.

"Sweden?" Norway stood. "What is going on?"

"Fin wants you Now." Sweden said. "W' are telling h'm." He held the door open as Norway rushed out. Iceland followed.

————-

Finland waited for the others as he slowly moved Canada under the duvet. The boy was exhausted. Finland could tell by the dark circles under his eyes. Why wasn't Canada sleeping? Finland pondered this as he tucked in Vinland. All this stemmed from England and France's manipulation, Finland knew that Canada felt responsible for it all. He needed to know before the old empires try and rip him away again. Canada grabbed onto Finland's arm as he slept. Finland smiled even though the country was all grown up he still acted to very young. Of course he was much younger than any of the Nordics even Iceland, Finland sighed. "We love you so much. Norway isn't the only one who feels like they missed your childhood. You know that Canada you have a whole family just waiting for you. When you wake up we are going to be together and we are going to have the best Christmas ever."

Finland brushed Canada's golden locks away from his forehead.

"Fin." Norway whispered. the other Nordics had entered the room.

"Hey." Finland smiled. "We need to tell him."

"But". Norway stared at Canada with fear. "I am not ready. What if...it makes him sadder."

"England tried to get h'm to leave.." Sweden added.

Finland grabbed Norway's hand. "He needs to know Norge. Before they try that again." Finland pleaded. Norway sat down on the bed next to him. Canada curled closer to them. Those blonde curls and his milky white skin the way he curled into a little ball as he slept. Norway wanted to scoop him up and hold his little Vinland. The memories were floating in his heart like feathers in the wind. He closed his eyes.

"I cannot take it anymore okay. Just okay. We will tell him." Norway said

stiffly trying to ignore the pain of memory.

————

When Canada woke up, there were five Nordics surrounding him.

"Guys?"

Finland clasped the little nation's hand. Denmark looked like he was about to cry but Norway..Norway looked worse. Canada wondered if the Nordic needed to throw up.

"Did something happen.?" Canada asked.

"No." Iceland piped up, "Well yes but um."

"We need to talk." Norway intervened. He met Canada eyes. The fear of rejection tightened around his heart.

"Did I do something wrong." Any time Canada had ever heard those words aligned it meant his had done something wrong.

"No you didn't do one thing wrong." Finland answered softly.

Norway smiled sadly, "Canada I need to show you something. It might make you sad. I know it's gonna do that to me. Can you handle it?"

"Um sure." Canada was confused, "I am used to sad honestly."

Norway reached his arms out slowly.

Finland looked on as they again were thrust into Norway's memory. Canada stiffened when he saw what he remembered was England's mansion all those years ago where he had grew up as just a colony.

"Wha.."

"It is just a memory." Norway soothed. "We aren't really here."

"Oh." Canada fell silent so this was Norway's magic. It was so different than England's heavy spells.

As Canada watched he saw Norway sitting in a rocking chair.

"You were at the house?" He asked confused.

"Just watch," Norway whispered.

The young Norway kept rocking back and forth. He was holding a baby. The blue earring sailed with him.

"We are back." A young England entered the room with France soon fallowing.

Norway hugged the child. "So you got groceries?" He asked.

"Yes. They had a lot of carrots today." England said and gestured for Norway to hand him the baby.

Norway let out a slightly defeated sigh.

"You better get to making dinner." France said.

"Okay. Vin..ah Canada just had a nap so he is bound to be fussy."

Norway muttered. As he left, he paused in hallway even he heard his name on France's lips.

"Why is he even still here? Angleterre we have won Canada already why do you insist to keeping that Nordic around." France complained.

"Because He is the only one who can quiet Canada at night. Besides his cooking isn't that bad." England argued

"Oh don't play that. I know the real reason. You just like the idea of controlling one of the nations who ransacked you in the Middle Ages." France shot back. "At least I keep him around for Canada's sake."

"No you don't you twat. You are always complaining that he is here anyway."

"Oh who cares Angleterre. I want him out of here. I feel sick every I see him holding little Matthieu."

Norway jumped when he heard Vinland start crying. He ran to the kitchen to start dinner.

It was thirty minutes before he finished. He carried the large stewpot out to the two empires. France now held Canada. He poured their bowls and stood back

Quietly hopeful that France would just hand Canada back over to him.

Eventually Canada did what all babies do and France quickly handed him to Norway to change to baby's diaper.

Norway took the little one to his bed room to change him.

As he did so he started to spin words around the room.

"You are a little fighter huh?" Norway chuckled as Vinland kicked his little legs. "You know you have a whole lot of fighters in your family. Denmark certainly is a good one and so is Fin though he rarely shows it. Sweden might look like he can kill but trust me if he saw you he would be a puddle. I bet Iceland would make you so many toys. You would love them you know that." Norway hands shook as he held the little child. "When you grow up. I will show you all of it. We can go anywhere you like and it will snow and Finland will make us the greatest hot chocolate" Norway smiled, "As soon as you are big enough I take you far away from all this, away from them and their greed."

He wrapped Canada up in little red blanket. "I love you." He kissed his child's forehead before slowly going back to the living room.

France took Canada back quickly.

"That all for today. You look tired go to bed Norway." England responded.

Norway nodded before rushing off to his room he heard a British voice ring out. "I still can't believe that is little Canada's Father."

——

The memory ended. Norway yawned that had taken a lot to let go of that memory. He looked back at Canada. The nation's eyes were huge and Norway could see the little ones aura jumped through at least five different colors in two seconds. Each time the colors got brighter and bright until it landed on a paralyzing white.

Canada was in utter and complete Shook. Norway didn't know what his reaction was going to be.

That was when he hurt it a soft oof of Canada body crashing into his.

"Was that real...was that real...are you really?"

"Yes! Yes.. you are my Vinland my little boy..all grow up you have no idea how long. I have missed you so much." Norway had cried before but this this was different and so much more real. Tears cascaded down his face like rain. He could feel Canada just gripping his torso as if he would disappear.

Every Nordic in the room had tears In their eyes.

Finland sniffed and said

"Welcome home Vinland! Welcome home."


	10. Dealing

-Canada didn't what to feel or how to act it was as if his whole life got pulled out from under him. He had been lied to by what he thought where his parents, had been practically adopted by the Nordics only to find out that it was more like coming home to the Nordics and now he sat in a big chair at Denmark's home staring at France's contact on his phone wondering what in the world was he going to say to the man he thought had been his father. He kept staring at the phone until the emotional weight got too much and he would cast the device to the ground only to pick it up again wondering if he should even call.

It had been a week since the truth had been showed to him. He had been joyful to find his missing family but also unbelievably angry and sad at the men he had spent years trying to please. One part of him wondered why they had done this to him another berating himself for being angry at his Papa who he loved. He just didn't understand. He wanted answers but he was to afraid to call.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Norway come in carrying what seemed a plate of cookies.

"Hey." Canada greeted.

Norway nodded and sat down next to him.

"Want a cookie? Fin made them." Norway asked.

Canada glanced at the plate the cookies looked really good, but His stomach was to much in knots to feel any type of hunger.

"I am good."

"Okay."

And that was how it had been the whole week. Norway would ask Canada something and Canada would either respond or not and Norway would just go with it. Canada rubbed his temples he wasn't used to people just randomly agreeing with him. It was like Norway was just okay with anything he did. While it was incredibly freeing, it was also terrifying. If this had been France, Canada knew he would keep asking why was he upset, why he didn't want a cookie, was he sick? If it had been England, it would be him automatically assuming that some how Canada was angry with him or that he was insulting his food or something of that nature. But Norway there was just this quiet somber agreement. Nothing to tell if his biological father was mad or happy or anything.it was so frustratingly calm and Canada didn't know how to deal with it. They hadn't even talked about anything about everything. Canada wasn't even sure if he wanted to. He didn't know if he could handle hearing another horrible thing about the people who raised him. God he needed to talk to someone.

Alfred.

The little voice in his was calling out to him, but he shook it away how was he supposed to tell America all this. They hadn't really talked like family in years. Next to him he felt Norway shift.

"So you are stressed?" He asked

"What! How did you."

"Magic"

"Oh" Matthew didn't really know how Norway's magic worked but he didn't what to know. Ever since that one time England tried to teach him he had decided to stay far away from such things. "Yeah I guess I am little stressed."

"Why?" Norway allowed that question ring in the air.

"Why not."

Norway laughed. Canada started at that. He hadn't really heard Norway laugh before. It was soft and light like a feather.

"I suppose that is to be expected." Norway said.

"No shit."

"No cursing." Finland's voice piped up from the kitchen.

Both Norway and Canada laughed at that.

"So you are not going to call them?" Norway asked seemingly serious.

"No..well..um. Do you want me to?" Canada said.

"It isn't about what I want. This is about you. You are facing an impossible truth and it's your choice how to deal with it." Norway elaborated

"I am not used to that."

"To what?"

"Getting to choose." Canada leaned back into the chair's cushions, "I never am the one making choices. I can count on one hand the times I have done what I wanted." He signed, "This is just way to much."

Norway was staring at him oh god did he share to much.

"Stop." Was What Norway said.

"Stop What?"

"You have been the same color all week." The Nordic said as if that explained everything.

Canada blinked confused.

"Uh What?"

"I mean well...ugh where is Denmark when I need him. Okay. Okay. You need to stop worrying. You have not even let yourself feel this yet. Stop forcing your emotions to be white..I mean let yourself move past the shock." Norway gave himself a little shake, "stop acting like me and let your self feel this before you try to make any decisions."

"But I have let my self feel it." Canada defended.

"Trust me. I know you haven't. This whole week you been in a haze. Please just let yourself feel it." Norway sounded desperate.

"I...I don't know how." Canada muttered.

"What?"

"I said I don't know how. I have never let these kind of things get to me. Ever. When Papa left, I just let him I didn't want to think about it so I didn't. When America revolted, I did the same thing. I don't want to think about it. I can't. Something bad will happen if I do. If I..." Canada swallowed. "I have been making myself ignore the pain for years. I don't know how to feel anything right anymore. I haven't felt happy since I was a kid. I don't even know how to deal with this."

His mouth went dry. He had never told anyone that. He couldn't quite believe that he just admitted that. Norway was marking a weird face. Oh no. Canada knew he had probably said way to much.

"It okay not to know how to deal with this. But it okay to feel it." Norway said slowly. "I can help you unlock all the emotion you been holding down. If you want me to."

"No!" Canada turned red. "Uh I mean not right now."

"Okay."

Canada stood. "I am gunna go get a shower. Um goodnight."

"Good night."

Canada nodded awkwardly and walked out of the living room.


	11. Cookies

-Aftermath, aftermath was something Norway hated to deal with. Cleaning up after a storm or disaster was difficult, but emotional aftermath was by far the worst kind of thing to try to clean up. Norway knew Canada needed time patience and a lot of love but the little nation seemed to have a hard time excepting such things. Norway grabbed a cookie off the plate. Why was this so hard? He didn't know how to get his own child to open up. Hell! Norway barely knew how to open up himself. He almost let out a grumpy huff but was able to hold back. At least Canada knew now, and Norway finally had a bit of a break from uncontrollable memories. He wondered if those episodes would ever go away. Shaking his head, he realized that they may slow but he had magical outbursts since he was small they would never leave.

"Do you like those cookies? It's new recipe." Finland sat down next to him.

"Yeah they're good." Norway answered shortly.

Finland beamed.

"Good I shall put them on the list."

"The list?"

Finland turned red. "Oh it's just a list I keep."

Norway knew something was up with that. Probably, embarrassing. If he had been Denmark he probably would push the matter, but he had more common sense than that.

Finland didn't seem to get the memo that Norway wasn't pushing it because he started to turn redder.

"I Well. You see..You have a habit of being a bit picky so I write down the foodstuffs you like. If you like it, then the others definitely will. This is so awkward. I do it for the others too. Thus when you guys come over I can make sure We have what you like." Finland explained.

Norway shrugged. "That's cool."

Inwardly, Finland cheered. It was hard to get complements from the Nordic. "Thanks."

Finland grabbed one of the cookies. "So I am not gonna lie and not mention that I over heard you and Canada's conversation."

Norway snorted. "I know you yelled at us for cursing."

"Hey. you know I don't like cursing." Finland retorted.

"Yeah sure." They both knew that Finland had a sailor's mouth before he met Sweden but of course everything had changed then. Norway would never admit it but Sweden had actually probably saved the world by meeting Finland. The Swedes quiet nature had calmed Finland's more violent tendencies.

"It makes me think." Finland said.

"About What."

"What it would have been like with Canada back then." Finland said.

Norway sighed. "I have thought about that all lot."

"We where so violent back then. Would he have been able to survive it."

"He survived England and France."

Finland smiled "That he did."

Norway allowed Finland to hug him.

"You did too.."Finland said.

"What?"

"Norge I am smart enough to realize that what England did to you in that forest wasn't the only time they physically hurt you." Finland whispered.

Norway closed his eyes. "Yeah...I just didn't think about it"

"I did." Finland slowly ran his fingers through Norway's hair. "I won't ask you what they did. I just hope they haven't hurt Canada."

Norway sighed he hadn't let anyone just hold him like this for a while, "No, I don't think they ever hit him, but he was like a trophy to them. The way he thinks family is is just so messed up." Norway stood up. "He thinks control is love and I just wish he knew what real love felt like."

Finland looked up at him with understanding. "He will. It will take time but he will. I am going to make sure this Christmas is the best we have."

Norway smiled slightly. "You always out do yourself."

Finland face was determined. "Trust me. I will keep on doing so."

"Sure thing Santa." Norway said teasingly.

The two then headed to the kitchen to finish the marking of dinner.


	12. Love

-Christmas had always been a strange time for Canada. He often would wake up in the middle of the leftover chaos that was his brother's Christmas party. Surrounded by sleepy hung over nations, Canada would always quietly wake up put Alfred's Christmas present under the tree and leave for home. Alfred would call him later and so would France and England. They always would sound hungover and tired. Canada never said a word to them on how he wished they would just come over to his place for Christmas or how Alfred's Christmas party seemed like escapism from his brother's issues than actual fun. After talking to his family, he usually just watch a sappy Christmas movie and go to bed and try to ignore the aching sad feeling he would get over holidays.

But this Christmas was different...

Firstly, he definitely wasn't woken up at Alfred's place. No he was woken up by a unusually excited Iceland.

"Canada come on its Christmas we gotta see what Finland and Norway did!!!" Iceland joyously crashed on top of Canada.

"Wha.. Ice?" Canada was shocked at how the Icelandic nation was acting.

Iceland stood and pulled Canada out of bed. "Its Christmas and last time I missed it because I was sick but there is no way we are missing it this year."

Canada flailed a bit getting back in balance. He saw Denmark poke his head in the door.

"Hey you two. You better hurry I think I hear them already outside." Denmark grinned.

Iceland cursed and grabbed Canada pulling him down the stairs after Denmark.

When the three got out side, Canada noticed it was still dark.

"Denmark I thought you said Finland and Norway where out here?" Canada asked.

Denmark threw his arms around Canada and Iceland. "They are. just listen."

"Yep hush." Sweden said his powerful presence came behind them.

Canada quieted and listened.

A soft call began to echo around them. Like the night, a voice carried a solemn tune. Canada slid closer to Denmark. The voice was met with another lighter one. And around them and in the sky creatures made of light galloped. Canada gasped as he saw reindeer, moose, foxes and bears made of blue green light surround them dancing to the melodies. Suddenly, the singing stopped and the magical images froze. The light feathered away but the creatures remained becoming statues of snow. Canada felt Denmark hug him tighter as they watched Finland and Norway come out of the woods laden with packages. Sweden walked out and helped carry some of the items. As They joined him, Canada didn't know what to say. The beautiful scene was just so much.

"That was the best show yet Norge!" Denmark exclaimed as he held the door for everyone to get inside.

"Thanks really It was Finland that planned it." Norway said.

Finland laughed. "Wouldn't of happened with our resident wizard though."

"I..oh well."

Canada took this moment to interrupt. "Was that Magic!?" He said excitingly looking up at Norway.

Norway hadn't expected Canada to be that excited. "Yes?"

"That was the most amazing thing ever." Canada grinned. "How did you do it.?"

Norway inwardly blushed. "It just takes this spell and a lot of planning oh and you got to sing. It helps the more people you have singing but um I can show you the spell book I got it from?"

"I didn't know There was a spell that would let you do things like that." Canada said letting Finland hand him a glass of hot chocolate.

"What didn't Engla.. never mind. Yes there are plenty of spells like that." Norway said.

Canada smiled as he sipped the hot beverage. Magic didn't seem as scary as he thought after seeing such a wonderful display. "Cool."

After playing black jack, while eating breakfast that Finland had made, the happy little family went to the living room to open the presents that Norway and Finland had carried in.

Denmark had practically squealed at the many legos that he had gotten while Norway rolled his eyes muttering about stepping on the little torture devices.

Iceland back to a calm demeanor said a quiet thank you for the sweaters and squishies.

Sweden actually smiled when Finland handed him an IKEA gift card.

Finland gave everyone hugs when he opened a pristine bottle of cooking wine and a cute mini sauna Christmas ornament.

They opened and opened until finally there were only five presents left. That was also when Canada noticed everyone was staring at him. He looked up confused.

"Canada normally for Christmas we do the secret Santa gift thing but this year we all wanted to get you something." Denmark started.

"So which one you want to open first?" Iceland finished.

Canada blinked. _Wait those are for me.! _He was shocked yet again. He had received a proper Christmas present since he was a kid. And yet there were five carefully wrapped one right in front of them. "Those are for me?"

"Yes they are for you." Norway swallowed hoping this had been a good idea.

Canada looked at the presents then back at Norway then at the presents then back at Norway. "Really?" He felt like he was going to cry.

"Yo save the tears till you open them bud." Denmark exclaimed.

Canada nodded overcome with emotions and grabbed one.

It was soft.

"Oh that's from me!" Finland said.

Upon opening Canada found a quilt. It was amazing. There little maple leaves all over and it was some red and white tassels.

Canada turned red as he hugged the blanket. "It is so nice thank you."

Finland smiled.

The next present was from Iceland. It was a pet rock.

"I have one. We can decorate them together if you want?" Iceland asked as he squirmed a bit when Canada hugged him.

"That would be fun." Canada said.

"Next one is mine!" Denmark plopped his right in front of Canada.

Canada opened and found a mini axe.

"You will always win a fight with one of these!" Denmark explained.

Canada carefully picked it up. "Thanks you might have to teach me how to use it though."

"Gladly." Denmark joyously handed Canada the next present. "That one is from Sweden."

Canada nodded. Inside the package was a bottle of clear liquid.

"It's syrup. I kn'w you like Syrup so I g't some of th' kind my people l'ke. It's fr'm birch trees." Sweden explained. "Ya d'n't put it on Pancakes, ya dr'nk it."

Wow that's so cool. Thanks Sweden." At that Canada grabbed the last present.

"Before you open I want to tell you something." Norway said

Canada nodded. Norway took his son's hands.

"I know this whole experience has been very stressful and confusing. And I know finding out about me and you was shocking but I just want you to know that a long time ago your mother gave me a gift. I want you to have it. I love you more that you even know Canada. She loved you too. I want you to know that. And I just hope we can really get to know each-other even though I have missed so much." Norway finished. It had taken him three days to figure out how to say that.

Canada sniffed. Not trusting his words he opened the little package.

It was a blue earring. The one Canada remembered seeing Norway wear in the memories he had witnessed.

"Nor...thank you." Canada couldn't hold it in anymore. The dam finally broke on his emotions. He started crying. "I...am..just so happy to..to know you...and.and." He felt Norway hug him. "I just...wish?"

"I know. Me too." Norway whispered had he held his child to his chest. "She loved you so much. I love you so much."

Canada sniffed. "What was she like?"

Norway breathed in quickly as he felt Denmark and Finland put reassuring hands on his back.

"She was so strong and gentle. When we first met..she nearly killed me, ahh the way she could walk through the forest without a sound. Her voice was like silk and she could calm even the angriest Of wolfs. She taught me how to be a better man a kinder one." Norway whispered. Finland didn't say a word as he saw half formed memories floating around them as Canada and Norway hugged. He did squeeze Norway's shoulder tighter. "I loved her. I really did." Norway finished letting Canada just keep hugging.

It took while but eventually they let go and Canada went around and hugged everyone thanking them.

The evening came and Finland pulled a fully cooked Christmas dinner out of seemingly thin air. They ate with joy.

Later that night was when Canada realized that Neither Alfred England or France had called. He was sad but also understood. He didn't want to talk about it either. That Christmas had been so different so much better than any he had ever had before.

Little did he know that two old empires were already one their way.


	13. Fear

-Canada was used to quiet. The silence of his home he was used to but that silence was lonely. The calm quiet of Norway and Denmark's house was a kind whisper. He pondered this glancing at the sleeping Iceland on the couch. Two colorfully decorated pet rocks in front of him. Canada smiled the last few days after Christmas had been so happy for him. He and Finland had baked together. Sweden taught him how to handle a tipsy Denmark after they had visited a bar last night. Norway and him had simply sat at the big breakfast table working on a puzzle. He grinned sipping on his hot chocolate. Norway and him had finally gotten to really talk. Unfortunately, Canada's father was upstairs with a headache. Finland said it was from too many sweets although Norway blamed Denmark who now also had a headache from Norway's blunt force annoyed fist, for causing him to stress eat. Finland and Sweden had just sighed and went out to get some Advil. After the whirlwind of activity, Canada was thankful for a quiet moment of rest. He pondered the fact that he was surrounded by people who loved him. It was a strange feeling to be loved. Canada thought himself lucky to get to feel this. Most nations he knew didn't have that. He flinched thinking of Alfred and his childhood. Alfred had been crossing his mind more recently. He didn't know how to feel about his 'brother'. He knew he loved him and that he probably needed to talk to him about the fact that they weren't actually related but Alfred didn't take stressful discussions well. Maybe if he waited a bit longer, he would feel brave enough to actually talk to his excitable brother. He just hoped Alfred wouldn't cry. He probably wouldn't. They hadn't even spent quality time together in years. Matthew frowned maybe he should spend time with his brother outside of meetings outside of...of England and France's world. That was it wasn't. They were the reason him and Alfred were drifting away year by year. The revolution started it and then it kept getting worse. Ugh why hadn't he seen how awful they were. The last few weeks had taught him so many things. That family didn't ignore you or belittle you or force you to do things you hated. He recalled watching Denmark telling Iceland it was okay that he didn't like beer like the rest of them over dinner. Imagining what would happen if England found out he liked hot chocolate better than tea, had terrified Canada growing up. The last few weeks had caused Canada to realized exactly how scared he had been of England and even France. He feared Englands

wrath and France's disappointment.

He shivered remembering the first instance he had realized this. He and Norway had been looking over one of Norway's spell books.

————

"The spell you saw is simple it called the singing spell." Norway said gesturing to the book.

"That is the most obvious name ever." Canada had whispered staring at the book nervously.

"Yes. I suppose it is. A lot of it is actually in old Norse."

"Cool." Canada was desperately trying to hid the fact the He was very very scared of magic. He knew that Norway loved it and he wanted to love it too but old memories of terrifying spells surrounding England in the dark kept resurfacing.

"Vinland?"

What if the book explodes? What if demons come out of it? Worse what if Russia comes out of it?

"Canada?"

God he can't breathe. What if those zombies come back that England accidentally summoned? What if England does it again what if he..e.

"Matthew!"

Canada gasped for air. Realizing some how he ended up on Norway's bed. His father's face looked worried.

"I...Uh" Canada stammered embarrassingly realizing that he had just had a panic attack. "Sorry."

"Canada What triggered that?" Norway voice was deathly serious.

"What?"

"What just made you panic because I want make sure it doesn't happen again." Norway was holding his shoulder there was a silent what did I do wrong in his question.

"I..." Canada couldn't tell him. He couldn't hurt the person that loved him so much.

"Please tell me. That was dangerous you stopped breathing for twelve seconds" Norway was about two seconds from panicking himself.

Canada had just gotten over the fact that he had stopped breathing. Looking into Norway's firm stare confirmed it, he needed to be honest. "I...I am kinda..kinda really scared of um...magic."

Making sure not to look at what he predicted to be the angry eyes of Norway, he started rambling. "I..sorry. It just..England's. He didn't..he would summon things scary things..some times spells would backfire. I had to pick glass out Alfred's face two. I got so scared because if he was doing magic it was usually to hurt someone or win something or...or..make me shut up." He became aware of his own tears. "When I was little I argued a lot and..and he had this spell. It made my voice just disappear. He'd do it to Alfred too, but Alfred always fought him by banging things until Arthur undid it but I couldn't...I couldn't I was to scared. I was so stupid huh I am so sorry I know you love magic and..." Canada sniffed barely forming a sentence.

Norway slowly cradled him. Hushing Canada's broken sentences. "Hey Shh. It's okay you did nothing wrong."

At that, Canada tried to say no but Norway just held him closer. "Listen to me little one just listen. You are alright. And you didn't do anything wrong and I am not mad or anything like it. You didn't deserve that to happen to you.." he stroked Canada's hair letting the little nation listen to his heart beat.

"You want to know something?" Norway whispered.

Canada just hummed slightly.

"It okay to be scared of magic. Hell I be worried if you weren't at least a little scared. Being afraid of what it can do is something I have lived with a long time. But I promise you I never never have willingly touched dark magic like what England did to you."

Norway finished letting Canada slowly nod. Canada didn't really know how to feel. He was tired and relieved that Norway wasn't mad and also embarrassed from crying. "I am sorry."

"Hey none of that. Again you didn't do anything wrong. Magic is an overwhelming force of nature and fear is the natural reaction especially in your circumstance." Norway had whispered softly to him and kindly the rest of the night as he told his father of how fearful his childhood really had been.

————

Canada sighed those moments had been the most scary but also most comforting things to ever happen to him. Telling Norway how ignored and alone he had felt, how abandoned when France left,

how lost when Alfred left, had been terrifying but as he said those things letting himself get hugged and comforted was so amazing. He sipped his hot chocolate as he got up to get the door he had heard Finland and Sweden knocking.

The night had been when he thought everything would be okay.

But then it wasn't.

"Matthieu."


	14. Revelations

-Stepping back with a gasp Canada locked eyes with his former guardians as they stepped through the door.

"Papa?" He stammered. Behind his guardians he was shocked to see Alfred looking extremely awkward. "Al?"

"Hey bro. I think we need to talk Iggy told me some scary stuff."

Canada could see some tear tracks on his brother's face god what did they tell him. That made Canada mad. He could understand that Papa and Arthur wanted to get him back but involving Alfred was just a low blow. Considering that his family wasn't exactly kind when is came to sharing news. Canada allowed his face to actually look mad for once.

"Why are you here?" He asked England.

"We just need you to come home." England answered. Studying his former father's features Canada realized that England was drunk. France didn't look much better to be honest France looked scared. Which was even more scary because it surprisingly took a lot to get France scared.

"No.." Canada said. "I am getting to know everyone I just met them.."

"You missed Alfreds party. Do you know how upset he was?" France elaborated. Behind him Alfred turned red and looked like he didn't want to be there which Canada supposed he didn't.

"Yes you made him cry. You are stopping all this foolishness now." England's voice was almost a yell.

Canada eyes narrowed in frustration. "What foolishness?"

"This foolishness." England elongated the S at the end.

"You mean wanting to know my actual Dad! Or maybe getting away from people who have lied to me my whole life!"

"No really. We also have taken good care of you your whole life. Don't you remember the time we.."

Canada interrupted France. "You never told me. You kept Norway away from me you you."

"Are not letting you just leave think of how you have hurt us huh think of Alfred." England yelled.

"Don't you bring Alfred into this. Why do you always bring Alfred into it?" Canada cried.

"Bro?" Alfreds tried to stop the two nations fighting.

"No Alfred I am not letting them pit us against each other like they always do." Canada turned back to England. "I just wanna to know why."

England didn't have anything to say to that. But unfortunately France did.

"Why not Matthieu. Norway's people where long gone by the time we met you. Your land was filled with my people England's people of course we took you. You were ours. And don't forget Norway didn't exactly fight us on the matter."

Canada could have cried they where making it sound as if Norway abandoned him.

"You need to go back to your house and get away from these Nordics." England added.

"No the only one I need to get away from is you!" Canada yelled.

England looked shocked.

Alfred looked scared.

And France was pulling that dumb I am not mad just disappointed look.

After realizing what he had just said to his fear of abandonment parental figure, Canada put a hand over his mouth in shock and horror as he watched England change form shock to anger at the thought of Canada wanting to leave him.

"I...I am sorry." Canada said as fast as possible but realizing that it was to late as England was already furious.

"You. Are. Coming. Back. Now!" England thundered.

Canada swallowed tearfully. "No."

England clinched his fist and in three seconds Canada realized two things. One he was on the ground and two America was yelling.

"Dad stop you can't do that. You can't push him." America yelled.

"Alfred I will do what I want." England then used some kind of binding spell to stick America to the wall.

_He pushed me_. Canada thought hazily. _England pushed me. He only ever gotten physical with Alfred. _

Fear was paralyzing. He was frozen in fear as he saw England approach his hands glowing with angry red magic. Before Whatever spell England concocted hit him square in the face Canada felt a small thump hit him in the chest. It was Iceland. England cursed the sleep spell was supposed to hit Canada but the little Nordic had jumped in the way.

Canada looked down at the Nordic then back to England. He didn't know what to do. France was frozen in fear and sadness and Alfred was trying to fight England's spell. England seemed to be preparing another sleep spell.

_Help_ was all Canada could think. And all he could say so he screamed it as loud as he could. "Help HELP PLEASE.."

BAM. Canada felt the familiar gut wrenching emptiness of the lost of sound as he felt England soundless spell rammed into his throat.

_No not again_. He thought as he cradled Iceland to he chest as he backed up against the wall.

"You are gonna take a little nap okay Matthew. And then we are going home." England's voice in angry whisper.

"Dad no he doesn't want to." Alfred fought the binding spell.

"Shut up Alfred or I will shut you up."

Canada yelled and cried but none of it could be heard. He gripped the knocked out Iceland as he watched his former guardian raise his glowing hands angrily.

"Put your hands down England." And calm angry voice radiated from the hallway. Canada looked up and saw Norway with glowing hands glaring at England with utmost rage. Denmark stood behind the Norwegian holding what was a large battle axe.

"Didn't you hear him. Put that nasty spell away." Denmark growled.

Canada cried silent tears of relief. They were there. They heard him.

England let out a yell and threw the spell at Norway. The Nordic easily blocked it.

"Get. Out. Of. My house! And get away from my SON." Norway's whisper seemed louder that any of England's screams. He shot blue glowing steams of light toward England. England tried to block but ended up getting knocked to the ground by one of the streams.

"You!" England growled.

"Don't even try it." Norway stomped down the stairs freeing Alfred and knocking out France with one fell swoop. Denmark ran to Canada who was shaking like a leaf.

"You will get out now before I do something you will regret." Norway grabbed England by the caller fueled by parental rage.

"Please. He is drunk I am so sorry." Alfred said holding an unconscious France. "Don't hurt him."

Norway glanced at the American silent pity crossed his face. From what Canada had told him America hadn't had the best childhood either.

"Get him out of here."

England shocked by Norway's strength was rambling incoherent sentences as Alfred dragged him and France out. Canada gave America a look to say that they would talk later as he let Denmark take Iceland carefully out of his shaking arms.

Norway shook off the anger he had like water and knelt next to Canada.

"Hey I am gunna undo the spell okay?" He said letting Canada hug him and he quietly did just that.

"I...they..help." Canada cried realizing that his voice had returned.

Norway held the little nation as he awoke Iceland who immediately joined the hug fest.

"Its okay. I got you." Norway whispered as Canada tried to regain composure.

Denmark put a hand on Norway's shoulder as the three Nordics watched Canada fall asleep in their arms.

"Let's put him in bed." The Dane said helping Norway up.

Norway nodded and lifted Canada with Iceland's help.

"That was scary." Iceland whispered.

Norway cupped his little brother's cheek. "I know."

"Can I stay with him?" Iceland asked.

"Yes."

Norway let Iceland climb into bed with Canada. He and Denmark walk out of the room.

At that point, Norway let emotions consume him as he slid down the hallways wall.

"Hey Norge. You okay?" Denmark asked. "That the most magic I seen you use in a fight like ever."

"No. Denmark I think I am the opposite of okay. England tried to use dark magic on my Kid. I had to make sure he didn't do anything permanently. I am tired though." Norway sighed as Denmark sat down next to him. The Dane silently offered his hand. Norway took it.

Hearing the door open Denmark sighed.

"Fin and Sweden are back. We better tell them what happened." Denmark said quietly.

"Fin is gonna kill them."

"Yeah I might help him." Denmark responded as he heard the other Nordics clamoring downstairs. "We should probably go down there."

"Yeah no I think my legs have turned to jelly. I am just gonna sit here a bit." Norway whispered

"Yeah."

Denmark let Norway ever so slightly lean on his shoulder.

_If Finland doesn't kill them I sure will_. Denmark thought.


	15. Prepare

CHOP CHOP CHOP

_Hold it together. _

CHOP CHOP CHOP

_Don't freak out_.

CHOP CHOP CHOP

_If you freak out so will Canada. If he freaks out it will be bad for his wellbeing so just keep cutting the salad. _

Finland was hyper focused on the green vegetable trying his hardest not to rush out of the house and decimate a certain Brit. Norway and Canada were sitting on the kitchen counter talking quietly about the events of yesterday. Canada seemed extremely concerned about his brother who currently was alone with England and France's wrath. Finland didn't know what to do. Canada although every fearful of his previous Guardians but also still had an attachment to them to the point that he stopped Finland and Sweden from immediately taking action and attacking them. Finland remembered what dear Vinland had said.

"They could hurt you or Sweden and besides I don't think Alfred could handle loosing another parent."

Finland had wondered what Canada had meant by America losing another parent, but had put down the weapons he had been preparing. Looking over at the Sweden, he could tell the Swede was also trying his best to refocus his own energy by crocheting the same line of the hat he was making for Iceland over and over. Finland sighed as he finished the salad and turned toward Norway and Canada.

"Do you two want some carrots in the salad or no?"

Norway glance up at him. "Sure."

Canada nodded as Finland started dishing out plates.

As they eat Finland noticed the new ways Norway and Canada where interacting. Norway would at random points ruffle Canada hair and Canada would flash what he thought were secret smiles across the table to his father. Finland's heart warmed at this at least one good thing came out of England and France's attack. Norway and Canada were closer than ever before. Canada cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Um I have come to decision." He said awkwardly looking from Nordic to Nordic.

"You have?" Finland smiled wanting Canada to feel safe.

"Yes it's uh about Pap..France and England mostly about Alfred." Canada began. "I talked to Norway about it a bit and well I need to go see Alfred. I mean I need to talk to him so I am going to but uhh." Canada glanced at Norway who took the cue immediately.

"He is worried that if he contacts America that France and England may follow his brother to get to him." Norway helped explain.

"And I don't know what they told him about well..all of this and I just know that Alfred, even though really strong and everything, is fragile emotionally and Uh he just found out that we aren't actually related and he probably is feeling super alone right now." Canada throat hitched. _What if_ _he thinks you hate him_. The thought had ran through his head at least 20 times in one hour. "So I think I would if you guys can. Just umm."

"Matthew wants us to follow him and make sure they are ok when they meet." Norway finished. "But you all must promise not to kill England or France on site."

Finland took a breath. That would be hard but he glanced over and saw Denmark cross his arms obviously annoyed that he could not destroy France and England. So Finland, made a quick decision to get some explanation.

"Canada I think the issue is that I know you have known them for your whole life but I can see you are angry and hurt by them. I guess the question is. Why can't we get rid of them?" Finland tried to sound as calm as possible. It took Canada a few minutes to try and answer.

"It's not really for me. I mean I don't want them dead. I just want them to leave me alone now. I just the reason I don't want you guys to go after them is a bit complicated. It just Alfred couldn't handle losing another parent and well I just feel like he would break in pieces and even though I kinda..no..I do hate them I think it would break me in pieces to. There's just so much history you have no idea just so much." Canada ended his answer in a slight whisper.

Finland slowly nodded. "I can understand that, but I don't understand how Alfred relates to this. How can he lose another parent if England is his parent?"

Canada sighed. "Well that's a bit complicated and Alfred probably won't like me telling you but before all of this, I thought that me and Alfred where actually related I thought that we where biological brothers. He was older than me and we didn't always live in the same house but France would always call Alfred my big brother and I believed it. Alfred remembers things that I don't. He has memories of our.. I mean his mother. It was a long time ago and he never has told me much but that she died. He always got super weird whenever I asked about her. If you all go after England or France, I think it might crush him." Canada finished. It felt so weird to be talk about it. Knowing that his mother wasn't his mother but he now knew more about the real mother he had than the one he thought was real for years. He hoped Alfred would help clear his head on the matter.

Finland again nodded. "Okay we will watch and make sure you're safe but we won't kill them if we see them. Talk things out with Alfred. It will be okay." The others added their agreement and they finished lunch quickly as Canada prepared to make an important phone call.

**_Yeah I have been gone for weeks sry. This story will be finished as well as my others. It just gonna take longer to write all this than I realized. Thanks for keeping with me even though I am slow_**.


	16. Brothers

Two pairs of eyes.

Blue and purple

Together Canada and America stared at each other. The brothers where for a few moments strangers. Desperate to reach out but afraid to make the first move. Finally, the more brash one spoke up.

"So you want a soda or something?" America gestured toward the table.

Canada sighed and sat down. "Sure".

Alfred ordered their drinks and came back to settle in the booth they had gotten.

"So they follow you?" Canada asked

"Norway follow you?" America shot back.

Canada sighed. "Al can we just talk."

"That's why I am here duh." Alfred crossed his arms and inwardly Matthew cringed. His brother was trying to act like this wasn't effecting him, but Canada was smart enough to realize that it probably was really messing with Alfred.

"Alfred look at me please." Canada asked.

"What?" Alfred looked scared of what Canada was about to say.

"Hey. We just realized that we aren't actually related." Canada started. He noticed that Alfred seemed about to cry. "But that doesn't mean we...that you and I aren't brothers okay. We are always going to be brothers. And I know things have been distant but your still that same Alfred that always tried to protect me when we where kids and..." Canada's throat tightened goodness of course he would be the one to cry first. "Just because I don't want talk to England anymore or France for that manner doesn't mean I don't want to hangout with you." Canada held his breath wondering how in the world America was gonna react.

"Hahaahaha".

What? Canada looked at his brother curiously.

"Hahaha..I just.." Alfred stopped laughing. "Sorry it's just that what you just said. Remember when I left remember that one time."

Canada nodded slowly. The revolution wasn't something he could forget.

"Well before I left I wanted to write you this letter. You know to explain..but I never sent it but I said practically the same thing to you that you just said to me." Alfred reached across the table grabbing his brother's hand. "I just don't want to lose you."

Canada sniffed and noticed Alfred was crying too. "Well what do we do?"

"You tell me how you found all this out and I tell you what England told me and then well.. then everything will be okay." Alfreds answered smiling a little sadly.

"Okay."

So Canada told him how he had become close with the Nordics and how he found out about Norway how he had never felt so safe before. Alfred had slid into the booth Canada was sitting in and side hugged him. He told Canada the England had just angry yelled about how Matthew wasn't really his brother and how he was betraying the family. Canada could feel Alfred shaking when he said that.

"You know he is full of shit right?" Canada said. "We still brothers related or not."

"Yeah I know still hurt though." Alfred rubbed his face. "They didn't follow me by the way. I made sure."

"You can come to Norway's house with me. I mean I know it will make England mad but when you have not made England mad." Matthew said.

Alfred laughed again at that.

"Yeah I would but...he can't handle losing both of us at the same time and besides we made up only just recently." Alfred hugged Matthew tighter.

Canada huffed he had seen the "make up". All he remembered was that England only begrudgingly recognized America as a real country.

"Who cares he is a literal kidnapper and I know for a fact he still is a jerk to you and you handling both of them alone scares me." Matthew twisted a straw wrapper in his lap.

"Hey, you did it when I left" Alfred dismisses Mathew's worries. "And he only be a kidnapper if we were human. It is awful what he did but he was just being a nation you know." He finished.

Canada sighed. After Alfred said that, he realized that he never was going to come with him. "Okay but if anything happens call me."

"Sure Mattie. But nothing is going to happen with the hero around." Alfreds joyously stood and they began to say their goodbyes.

———

With Alfred's silhouette disappearing before him, Canada turned around to run to the back of the restaurant where the Nordic where waiting. He literally ran right into Norway's arms.

"Why couldn't we just be normal?" Matthew words rang through the chilly air. Norway hugged him and brushed his fingers through the curly boy's hair.

"I don't know." Norway whispered softly. "I don't know."

"If we were, Arthur would be in jail for ever and Alfred wouldn't go back and then then.." Matthew allowed Norway to lead him to a nearby bench with the other Nordics trailing behind.

"I know it hurts I know." Norway quietly conjured a tissue and let Matthew cry it out. Others encircled them. As Finland watched the little nation before him he cursed the part they were meant to play in this world. There would be no justice for Canada just a lifetime of pain he would have to live with. Seeing how tightly Norway was clinching his jaw, Finland knew he agreed. They were never leaving Canada's side.

**_Hope everyone is safe with this awful virus_**


	17. Kidnapped

The day had long gone by the team the Nordics and Canada got back to the house. Canada was exhausted. Norway watched his son carefully as he made his way to couch.

"You may want to go to bed. It's late." Norway told Matthew softly.

Nodding the nation gave Norway a half smile. "Yeah."

Norway reached out and gave Canada a quick hug before he went upstairs. "If you need anything call me okay?" He said

"I will. Night." Matthew answered.

After Canada had left, Norway shakily made his way over to the couch and sat down. He was tired but knew he wouldn't sleep. There had been so much tension in the day and he could feel magical energies floating everywhere. Wisps of long dead auras and whispers of ancient creatures. To a normal person this would of been whimsical, to Norway it was simply annoying. Annoying because it made him tired and weaker. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and hugged it tightly. He had used so much magic on England in their fight it had been making him even more susceptible to the drain of magic it took to control what he could see. He wished he had been stronger than England in the magic department if he had maybe he wouldn't have lost Canada so easily. God he was tired. When he felt ancient things and auras, it felt like when one stared at a screen to long but a hundred times more exhausting. He also had the other Nordics in his and Denmark's kitchen make to loud noises. Ugh why did today have to be so tiresome. He wanted some coffee but the kitchen was too loud. He could handle it though. He had worse days then this.

"H'y Norw'y? You okay?"

Norway vision was filled with Sweden's bright yellow aura. "Huh, Yes I am fine." He answered how the question in his usual way.

In front of him, he saw Sweden shake his head slightly. "Y' lie to m'ch." He said grasping Norway hand. "Come 'n".

Before Norway realized he was being pulled off the couch and towards the front door. "Sweden! What are.? Hey." He managed to sputter as Sweden all but carried him outside.

The Swede gave no answer and just kept leading Norway away from the house. He stopped at the edge of the forest behind the house.

"Sweden why did you drag me out here?" Norway hoped that he didn't sound too angry but he was certainly annoyed and the walk left he already aching head spinning.

"Sit d'wn for a mom'nt." The Swede said sitting down upon the grass himself. Norway tried not to roll his eyes as he listened to the Swede and sat down.

"It is literally 12 at night why are we out here." He asked.

Sweden was silent for a few moments. "You d'n't feel well. Outside...'t always m'de you feel better...just breathe f'r a bit."

Norway felt the Swede staring at him through the darkness. "Fine." He sighed. After a while Norway felt a little more relaxed as he felt the cool of the night enter his soul the buzzing he had in his head had slowed quite down greatly. Subconsciously, he leaned against Sweden's shoulder and they silently watched the night sky. He couldn't tell how long they had been there before Sweden spoke.

"F'll better?" He asked.

"Yeah a bit...how did you know it would help?" Norway asked.

"It uses t' when w' were l'ttle." Sweden answered.

Norway smiled in the night. When they were little, Norway barely remembered it. He knew that Denmark and Sweden remembered more of the Nordics childhood because they were older. But Denmark seemed to often try and forget those times, where as Sweden always remembered. He never forgot a story or even an old song.

"I don't remember those times very well." He said. The words felt sad as he said them.

"I kn'w." Sweden replied. "I do."

"Yeah you always have. It's kinda weird. You remember so much when I am the one with magic that can see memories. I guess I am not that powerful huh...at least not enough to..." to have stopped England. Was the slilent end to his statement.

"You a're powerful. Just you a're kinder than 'ngland. You c're about others." Sweden said.

"I don't know about that one. I am pretty emotionless." Norway felt Sweden wrap a arm around him.

"No. You a're not. You feel th'ngs deeper th'n any of us. You just h've a hard time show'ng it." Sweden said.

Norway didn't answer him but felt in the silence a tear trickle down his face. "Do you think Matthew can tell..."

"H' knows you love him." Sweden said firmly. "If he can t'll when I s'mle, he can tell you love him."

"Thanks." Norway said. He hoped the Swede was right. He prayed for it. Sweden quietly stood up.

"I am going b'ck inside. You w'nt to stay?" He asked.

"Yeah... I think I need some time." Norway answered.

Sweden nodded and headed back to the house.

For I while Norway sat there pondering the words Sweden had said. He truly was a good friend even if they had had their fights. Norway could appreciate the direct approach than Sweden would say things. He found it calming. And Sweden had been right about the cool air and star filled sky making him feel better. He stood still a little wobbly but no longer a headache ready to walk back to house. Before he made a single step he felt someone grabbed him from behind and put a hand over his mouths. He let out a stuttered cry as he smelled something sweet and entered into unconsciousness.


End file.
